User blog:YoshiRocker13/Dick Figures Season Five Review
And now we finally come to Dick Figures Season 5, the final season of Dick Figures. Now I have said Season 4 is the worst season, and thankfully Season 5 is a bit better than Season 4, but some of this season is very underwhelming. So let's get this review done and done. Episode 1: GTA Pacific Grim I have real mixed feelings about this episode. Mainly because it's been so long since Season 4 came out and we finally get a good season opener since I found the ones for Season 3 and 4 to be seriously underwhelming. This episode is the only good parody I think, since it mixes two very different things into one action packed episode. The episode has a lot of imagination and has some pretty funny moments. The ending was also pretty funny, but the animation seems to have dropped down a bit. But if that's my main problem, I don't see anything else to compalin about. Overall, GTA Pacific Grim was average at best and good to check out. 6 out of 10 Episode 2: Hardcore Chore This episode is one that just has the right amount of great comedy. I love how Red just immediately loses to Blue's bet and is forced to do all of his chores in the most hardcore way possible. That's what I really like, the characters were used just right and are very true to their personallity. Red was always the crazy ass guy doing these things in stupid but funny ways, and Red was really funny here. Even Blue had some hilarious moments in this episode like masturbating the 'Game of Thrones' or searching up Cat Gifs, it's very true to his personallity. I really love this one. 9 out of 10 Episode 3: Snowjob The episode that takes place in Winter (even though it isn't winter), where Red gets trapped in a snowman and needs Blue and Pink's help. This is something I don't see very often, so it was nice seeing a new idea for once. The suggestions this episode brought were pretty funny to just too predictable. The Snowjob joke itself is the best joke of this episode, because I never knew Red also had a thing for Pink as well. The ending was.... average, but kinda predictable. So all in all, this episode is pretty funny. 6 out of 10 Episode 4: DFTM The Music Video The second music video everybody's been waiting for is finally here, and I have to say, it's great for Dick Figures to be back. Even though I'm not a fan of Ninja Sex Party, the song itself was decent, some of it was okay but some was too stupid. The animation submissions in this episode were very creative to kinda stupid, you could even see MY submission at 1:12! But the only problem is that, when Bath Rhymes came out, we were hearing a song that was new. Here, we're hearing the same song again, but beside from that, the episode is pretty good but isn't worth listening to the same song again. 7 out of 10 Episode 5: The Red Planet After almost a year of waiting, we finally got a normal Dick Figures episode. The Red Planet manages to throw in an interesting story but some moments that really don't work. The Red Planet starts off very strongly, as said by AndrewBrauer, but the rest of the episode feels so blant and forgetable. Especially this Mars Rover, he's kinda like Red but he's way more annoying. But, we finally get a propper Dick Figures episode that I'm sure some people will enjoy. Overall, this episode is decent, but not the best I would recommend. 5 out of 10 Episode 6: Hobbit of Thrones What do you get when you tie in role playing games and two hight women together? A line up of awesome role playing humor. The episode is throwing some of the craziest of ideas that make you think something would happen but ends up becoming something so hilarious and creative. When I first saw this, I thought it was going to be a ripoff like Role Playas, but it actually offered some fun imagination and hilarious ways the characters were acting. So this episode is very fun to watch and I'm very glad I saw it. 9 out of 10 Episode 7: Das Vidiamond When I saw Red Devil, while it wasn't that good, it did offer a lot of things you'd see in Mexico. Das Vidiamond kinda offers the same, but really rushes through. What could have been a really awesome chase between Red, Blue and the Russian Members, instead shows us a quick montage of random things doing. And to be honest, it doesn't quite relate to anything Russian, other than the Russian Gang, and there were bits in this episode that didn't really quite make sense to me. But this episode did offer a cute little story that really did catch my attention. The things I did enjoy here though was the Bear scenes, and the ending was actually pretty funny too, how at the right second the two are crushed to death. While this episode does have it's flaws, it is a very good one to check out. 7 out of 10 Episode 8: Trash God Out of every Dick Figures episode, this one can suck my dick. Okay so what DO I like about it? Well I do like the opening, much like The Red Planet's good opening it does bring some good charm to it. While watching this I was expecting it to be a nice, calm and funny episode with shrinking goodness. But instead, we get a bland, stupid, and just predictable ending you'll ever see in Dick Figures history. What's the catch? The ants believe that Blue is the Blue Titan, who is responsible for cleaning his room while killing the ants in the process. The ants decide to sieze Blue, and WHAT DOES RED DO?! Instead of being the supportive friend, he SENTENCES BLUE TO DEATH, SHRINKS HIM, AND EATS HIM! WOW! So much for learning friendship in the movie! Could people even remember that before, Red was stomping on the ants, which for some reason isn't worse than cleaning someone's room up. Are the ants really that dumb to remember that Red stomped on the ants? He was RIGHT THERE! IN FRONT OF THEIR OWN EYES! And that's what pisses me off, Red is just such an unlikable bastard here and you'll really despise him for what he does. And in the end, Blue has to deal with all these problems even though he never meant to, and Red gets rewarded in the end and doesn't deal with any problems at all even if he did it on purpose. Not only is this as predictable as it looks, but it makes no sense whatsoever, and gets old very fast, and you'll really despise Red for his disgusting actions in this episode. 1 out of 10 Episode 9: Chick Figures To be honest, Chick Figures was an episode I really expected to come. At first I thought it would be a gender bent episode where the characters' sex is changed as well as their attitude. And I think this episode brought me back to the idea. To be honest, when I was looking forward to this I actually expected the characters to have the same voice actors trying to do a gender bent voice. But I guess I was wrong. Chick Figures did introduce some new characters, a cute story, and some funny moments. But I would have wished more Lord Tourettes to be in this episode and I sort of wished he was gender bent as well. But there is nothing else wrong with this episode, I think it is one of the most perfect episodes of all time and good to check out. 10 out of 10 Episode 10: Happy Birthdump Out of every single episode I have ever seen in Dick Figures, Happy Birthdump was the one that really made piss my pants. What starts off as a rush to get home from the restaurant turns into a comedic chase to get home before you poop yourself. It seems like everything is trying to torture Red and Blue and ruin their chances to get home. And it was also good seeing Red get bad luck (especially after Trash God.) just as much as Blue does. Every way this episode worked was fantastically well done, especially THE ENDING. Where your chances of doing what you must do is ruined by a group of friends that make it a bad birthday. So overall, I adored Happy Birthdump, it had me laughing all the way through and I think it is one of the funniest episodes of all time. 9 out of 10 Episode 11: Figured Out Figured Out was the episode that really felt fantastic to me. Not only did it offer fun continuations of DFTM, but offered them in both dramatic and hilarious ways. Seeing how Red and Blue grew up over the years and how the two are having their own families, which reminds many Dick Figures fans that you'll grow up after watching Dick Figures to live on a happy life. The characters' fates in the episode were really smart decisions and the way how Red finally was able to get with Tracy (aka, Fat Ugly Girl) was good too. And the ending... was phenomenal, it is the best ending I've ever seen in a Dick Figures episode, which reminds me how fantastic this episode is, 10 out of 10 Final Score Seeing this as the final season of Dick Figures is a sad reminder to all of us. But what the last season did, it did it well. And it gave us a great reminder that Dick Figures has been in our hearts for many years to come. It had it's ups (Season 1) and it's had it's downs (Season 4), but overall, Dick Figures has been a great series that I'm sure many people are going to introduce to their friends. It's a good series to watch, and the great way to enjoy simple stick figures coming to life. 76 out of 100 Best Episodes: Chick Figures and Figured Out Worst Episode: Trash God Category:Blog posts